I'm okay I'm always okay
by Brooke-a-very-Darren-Criss-fan
Summary: The man who ended it with blaine, kurt,and broke his heart ten years ago shows up at his door suprised to see he has a daughter and hear the heartbreaking story of what he had missed. Is there still a chance for love or is it just whishful thinking?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's brows furrowed when there was a soft knock at the door at his small apartment in Columbus Ohio. He was not expecting anyone. Who is he kidding he had not had company in two years. He pushed his reading glass up the bridge of his nose and picked up his blonde curly haired daughter, who looked nothing like him, from the spot on the floor before walking a total of five feet to the door and opening it. To say he was surprised when he saw the man standing before him was an understatement. It was like in the scary movies where the idiot couple walks up the steps to a large supposedly uninhabited mansion and the lighting strikes causing an ominous glow over the building and a shrieking crack that echoes for miles.

"Ku-Kurt?" Blaine said hesitantly looking at the older man in front of him.

"Uh. Hey." The man said giving Blaine an awkward wave and looking at the little girl in the scruffy man's arms.

"I don't mean to be rude; it's just… why are you here?" Blaine asked hoisting the seven year old back up onto his hip making her giggle.

Kurt smiled slightly, "I just… I need a place to stay and... And after we," Kurt coughed awkwardly, "after I ended it you said you would always be here if I needed you and I don't have anywhere else to go."

Blaine sighed and stepped to the side "welcome to my humble abode." He said trying to lighten the mood but only seemed to make everything more tense.

"Uhm… Thanks." Kurt muttered stepping inside and toeing off his muddy shoes with a blush, "I-I would have gotten a hotel It's just that I don't have any mon..."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said with a tight smile, "I really don't mind. Do you want something to drink?"

Kurt nodded, eyes cast towards the ground.

Blaine bent down and set the small girl on her feet, "why don't you head to your room, Lannie, and put on Ariel I'll be in soon to tuck you in." he said giving her a kiss on the nose and gently nudging her to the other room.

"Okay B." she said sweetly before scurrying away.

Blaine stood up and straitened his red button-down shirt so the edges covered the beginning of his black, tight pants.

"Wine?" he asked pointing to the kitchen, which was a little too close to the living area.

"Red please." Kurt whispered to his feet.

The other man nodded and walked away leaving the other to admire the tiny room.

When Blaine came back and handed Kurt his wine his eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm fine with you staying but I think you at least owe me an explanation, especially after about ten years."

Kurt gave a tiny nod and followed Blaine to the couch. He sat down awkwardly taking a few sips of the first decent tasting alcohol he had had in a long time,

"Whose is she?" Kurt blurted out and instantly regretted it but the question was already looming over them like a thick rain cloud.

Blaine sighed and set his glass on the cluttered table, "two years after you… left me, belle, remember her? From college? She and mike were the only friends I had left. They had finally gotten married and before anyone knew it, there was a baby on the way.

"Their life was great I always thought we'd end up like that all perfect and domestic with a baby somewhere on the way. Anyway, when she gave birth I do not think I had ever seen anything more beautiful. She rarely cried I mean she was just a dream child. Everyone fought over her, competing to see who got to hold her next. They asked me to be the godfather right off. I was their closest friend and they were my only friends beside the warblers who I only saw for one week each summer.

"Of course I accepted. Then a few days after her first birthday, they were on the road to visit grandparents. I told them not to. The roads were slippery and dangerous I-I just they would not listen. They crashed into the side railing. M-mike an…and belle did not make it but Lannie was still asleep in the backseat without a scratch. I've had her ever since." Blaine sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair.

Kurt wiped away his tears quickly when Blaine looked up at him, "wh-why didn't you call me?"

"You must have changed your number… I tried but." Blaine's sentence drifted off.

"God I'm just… so sorry for everything." Kurt said, and the smile Blaine gave him nearly broke his heart.

"I'm okay. I'm always okay. It was a long time ago I eventually had to get over it..."

"Blaine you can't just hold all of this in… it isn't healthy. It's okay to cry sometimes." Kurt said quietly.

"I haven't cried since you left me for him." Blaine said with a hint of bitterness.

"I wasn't worth crying over anyway. And there was not any other man. I was just scared that one day you would wake up and regret being with me so instead of getting hurt I-I hurt you instead and I left. I have been living in a motel in Vegas for the past ten years working in a bar. I hated myself for being selfish. I hated myself for making you cry and hurt but I wanted to save you from a life… with me." Kurt shifted on the black leather couch and stared at his socked feet suddenly interested in the tiny holes by his toes from being worn far too often.

"Kurt I love… loved you. You practically killed me that day. Why did you feel that you couldn't just come talk to me about your insecurities?" Blaine asked, looking hurt with some anger mixed in and staring Kurt in the eye. Hazel to now a stunning bright blue.

"I wasn't thinking. We… we were so young and god I could never stop loving you even though I tried I just…"

Blaine smiled the best he could manage, "how about you get some sleep I know I'm exhausted. Lannie has to get to bed; the guest room is right over there with some extra clothing in the drawer you can get settled while I tuck her in. I'll check on you in a few minutes." Blaine said cutting Kurt off. He really did not want to talk to this man right now. Just looking at him made him sick. He was hurt and a little angry and rather talk the next day when this has all sunk in. He did not show it though. He wanted to seem open and accept Kurt in but there was only so much he could take at one time. However, the man before him lied and ruined one of the best things he ever had. He promised himself he would keep his cool and try his hardest to talk it all out with Kurt.

Kurt nodded and took his small backpack of essentials into the room to get ready.

Blaine told Lannie a quick story before shutting off Ariel giving her exactly twenty kissed before closing the door and walking to the guest bedroom. The door was wide opened and Kurt was fast asleep so he walked in and turned off the lights, "Sweet dreams." He whispered before shutting the door and heading to bed himself.

A/N: I know I have been a bad girl when it comes to updating): so I fixed some things up and am trying to get off my lazy as to do this ha-ha.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blaine woke up quite early for a Saturday and blinked his sleepy eyes just a few times so they could adjust to the overflowing light that poured through the windows, casting its yellow strands across the well kept white walls. He swung his feet over the side of the bed sluggishly and cracked his neck. He eventually dragged himself out of bed and began washing up. He cleaned his face, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant and then slipped into clothes. Blaine Anderson **hated** mornings. He loved when he could sleep until one without a worry, without work or having to fix his daughter breakfast. Well of course, he loved that as well, the little ball of energy that replaced sleeping in. Lannie was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

He moved to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and to fix his princess's, oh yeah, and Kurt's breakfast. He set a glass of orange juice at Lannie's favorite spot and once the coffee finished brewing, he placed a cup for Kurt beside her. He was not sure if Kurt liked the usual anymore so he placed cream and sugar beside it. He hoped they would be up soon. Lannie was usually the first up and when he and Kurt were dating, Kurt was up at about 5:30. He was happy he put Kurt's coffee in a thermo mug just in case so it would still be hot when he awoke. It was weird having Kurt in his house. They were strangers now, with similar faces from the past. Barely recognizable to the other. It was hard to believe Kurt, the man who broke his heart and came crawling back into his life was his first for just about everything, was the man he held when he cried, and the man who held him when he cried. His first kiss, his first love, his first time,

And his first heart break.

He shook his head quickly as if to toss away his thoughts through his ears.

Tiny _pit-pats_ came across the tiles and he looked up to smile warmly at his daughter who sleepily crossed the room, hugging a bear close to her chest. He knelt to her height and held out his arms. She grinned and fell into them, "Morning Daddy," she yawned.

"Morning my love," he replied kissing her cheek. She snuggled close and Blaine brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Did you brush your teeth, pretty girl?" he asked sitting her up on his lap.

"No," she replied shortly with a giggle.

"You know what that means...," he said, and without waiting for a reply, he attacked her sides. She shrieked with joy as he tickled her.

"Okay, Okay Daddy," she gasped giddily after about a minute, "I'll go brush my teeth!" Blaine let her go and she scurried off to the bathroom. He looked up and saw Kurt, already dressed with his hair perfectly styled, and standing in the doorway looking at him with an amused smile. Blaine stood up quickly.

"You're a good father," Kurt said quietly and walked over towards a now blushing Blaine. "Thank you," Blaine replied picking up Lannie's forgotten bear and placing it on the counter, "I made coffee," he said pointing awkwardly towards the cup at the table, "I didn't know if you liked coffee the same way as you did last time I saw you sooo." He babbled on before eventually snapping his mouth shut. Kurt laughed softly at Blaine's antics and shook his head fondly, "Thank you, Blaine, this is fine."

After an awkward minute of silence, Lannie burst into the room excitedly and plopped down in her usual seat. Blaine walked over to her as she was about to take a drink of the juice, "Uh uh, let me see them." He said referring to her teeth.

"No." she said snapping her mouth shut stubbornly. Blaine sighed pretending to think about what he was going to do, with his finger on his chin and looking up towards the ceiling. "Then I guess there is no orange juice for breakfast," He said sadly and shook his head thoughtfully, "It's a shame because I know Lannie **loves** orange juice...,"

The girl looked at him wide eyed and her mouth fell open, promptly exposing her teeth. Blaine looked over them quickly and smiled with satisfaction. "Good girl." He praised. Kurt sat down beside Lannie and sipped his coffee with a small, fond smile. "Alright what's for breakfast?" the curly haired man in front of the stove asked spinning a spatula in his hands.

"S'GHETTI!" Lannie shouted without a pause, standing, and throwing her fork clad hand in the air. Blaine tried to contain his laughter at the priceless, surprised look on the other man's face. Lannie, unfazed, continued, "With fries and Tomato sauce!" Blaine shook he head, laughter bubbling from his lips. "Breakfast food, sweetheart."

She sat down, a lot less excited now she was shot down. "Blueberry pancakes? She asked, unknowingly picking Kurt's favorite breakfast food. Blaine looked at Kurt, who was obviously thinking the same thing, "That sounds Perfect." They both said at the exact same time and they both quickly avoided eye contact. This is so weird, Blaine kept thinking, this is so awkward.

* * *

><p>Lannie sang the entire time Blaine made breakfast. Then they all ate in silence. After breakfast, Lannie sat on the living-room floor in a purple and pink beanbag chair watching cartoons as they talked on the couch. "So Blaine," Kurt began, "what do you do now, for work?"<p>

"I'm a lawyer."

He replied. "It's bland, but it pays, and sometimes it's pretty…interesting?" He laughed.

Kurt smiled, "Where does Lannie go when you work? It must be time consuming."

"I work Monday through Friday, sometimes they need me on Sunday though. And she stays at the neighbors when I'm at work, Lannie really loves them." Blaine said smiling awkwardly, really hoping Kurt would not ask whom they…

"Oh, who are they?"

Dammit.

"The Lopez's…" Blaine replied quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

"As in…?" Kurt began as realization washed over him.

"Yeah."

"Auntie Britney and Auntie Tana!" Lannie cheered.

* * *

><p>A.N: I Promised a chapter and here it is! I don't know if anyone is still willing to read this but all well I guess. Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R maybe? Oh And I have an entire sequal planned out where lannie is a teen and um yeah something...lets say life changing happens(;<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

To say Kurt was surprised at the news was an understatement. Kurt's best friends in high school were now His neighbors and what Lannie believed to be her aunts. Blaine knew exactly what was coming next and he hated what conversation was coming up.

"Could I…could I see them?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine sighed, "I don't think that would be the best Kurt I mean…," but he was cut off by a now very irritated Kurt.

"Why the hell not? I haven't gotten to see them in years and now you think 'it isn't the best'?" He whispered furiously.

Blaine ran a hand through is unruly curls, trying his best not to get pissed but really who does he think he is? "Who do you think you are, Kurt, coming into my home and yelling at me like this? Maybe I don't want you to see them because all you would do is get verbally beat the shit out of by Santana!" He hissed back.

Kurt's jaw fell and Blaine got up to take Lannie to her room so she would not hear the awful words spewing from their mouths.

"Ever since you left Santana swore to never forgive you and all I'm trying to do is keep you from that!" Blaine continued.

"She…she hates me?" Kurt asked slumping back down into the couch.

"I shouldn't have come. I am sorry. I just thought if I showed we could have some sort of relationship, a friendship…an, I do not know. I wanted my friends back, the people I love. Nevertheless, they all hate me. I do not know why I thought it could all go back to normal. Even you hate me. I can see it. You will not let go what I did to you all those years ago. I just need two more weeks and I'll be gone I promise." Kurt swore, looking completely beat down, wore down, and completely not Kurt.

"I don't hate you and you know that. I know you are in a tough time right now but putting yourself down like that will not get anyone to like you or attempt to re-befriend you. I may be being hard on you but you should not just say whatever comes to mind. Especially when you are upset and not being yourself right now. So I suggest while you are here you really try to find the Kurt I know you are. Tomorrow we will have Santana and Britney over for dinner and we will talk it out. Understand?" Blaine asked, seriously taking control before all of it was lost.

Kurt nodded meekly and wiped away a few stay tears. "Thank you, I needed that." He whispered.

Blaine smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Quick Kurt POV*<strong>_

Kurt lay in bed that night really trying to sort himself out. He new early that day he was way out of line and way out of character. Blaine had been right. He was speaking what just popped into his mind and he was being irrational. He took and few deep breathes. "Kurt Hummel you are a sexy young diva. You work hard for what you want and hard for what you believe in. you need to step it up and start being you instead of hurt kummel. You will be the best you can be and if Blaine still wants to keep you around in any shape or form, you will gladly accept. You broke a man's heart and now you pay the consequences like a man. You will treat Blaine and Lannie like royalty and start being your own person who looks to the future with pride and an open mind." He mumbled to himself repeatedly, until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine thought it was funny. How Even though Blaine seemed like he was the one in control, even throughout high school it was what was assumed. However, Kurt was the one to hold everything together to keep Blaine standing when he was the one being irrational. Kurt was in charge and cool-headed. Maybe it is why when Kurt had left; Blaine crashed so hard and felt so lost. He relied so much on one man that he could not keep himself from running off the entire rode of life when he did not have someone to keep him driving straight. He and Kurt really crashed and burned. Blaine had gotten over the worst of it years ago and just now, it was really hitting Kurt. Kurt was really beginning to break apart a bit and now it was Blaine's turn to hold Kurt together. He would help Kurt work himself out and work out the kinks in all of this mess. He knew Kurt was more then capable of bounding right back when something happens so it would not take long. Hopefully. Just maybe they can get something good out of it. Some sort of friendship just some sort of something like Kurt had said. One thing he knew for sure though was that he in no way trusted Kurt yet. Of course, he trusted him enough to live in his home. However, in no way did he trust him to keep from lying or hiding something that is bothering him like what happened years ago to ruin their relationship. That would take a long time for Kurt to earn back but maybe just maybe they could work on that. Blaine was not ready for a relationship when Kurt just showed up like this and he did not know if he would ever even consider having one with Kurt. They would just have to wait and see but with how Blaine viewed it, Kurt had one chance. Therefore, if Kurt blew it, any chances of being romantically involved were shot. Maybe after a good night sleep Kurt would be more comfortable around them. Maybe the three of them would go out and do something tomorrow before the girls arrived for dinner to ease him and Kurt's nerves. Let us hope tomorrow is not <em>that<em> disastrous.

* * *

><p>A.N: Updates two days in a row! This is a special day in history. Thanks for the new favorites and followers I'd lovvveee to see some reviews though (;<p>

It will be an interesting dinner for the four you can count on that. See you next time (:


End file.
